We are studying in vitro the cytokine production of various subpopulations of cells of the monocyte/macrophage lineage in response to infection with HIV or TB. Additional studies are attempting to elucidate the response of the cells to other stimuli. Knowledge of the immune responses by normal cells and by cells challenged by infectious agents may help in designing interventions for people infected with HIV or TB. These studies are on-going and are expected to continue during the coming year.